The present invention relates to animal attractant scent products, repellant scent products and training scent products.
Heretofore, hunters have lured deer, elk, moose, bear, etc. by spreading liquid attractant scents on the ground near their hunting sites. The animals are attracted to the hunting sites, thereby making hunting of the animals easier. The liquids, however, have typically contained urine and other objectionable products that are unpleasant to have spill on one""s clothing. Furthermore, the liquids typically evaporate or sink into the ground quickly.
Repellants in a variety of forms have heretofore been used to repel nuisance animals away from gardens. These often are liquid scents which suffer the same drawbacks. Dogs and other animals have been trained to hunt by applying scents to a drag, and having the dog find the scented drag. Liquid scent is often sprinkled on the ground, a practice which suffers the same drawbacks noted above. Police dogs have been trained to smell illegal drugs by hiding the drugs in certain places and rewarding the dogs when they find the drugs.
The present invention comprises a method for luring animals, repelling animals and training animals and a product used therewith, comprising microporous beads having animal attractant scents, animal repellant scents and animal training scents, respectively, imbibed within the beads. The scented beads gradually release the scents in order to attract or repel a predetermined animal.
The scented beads are efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long life, and are particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.